Punished (Seth X OC)
by braytheist
Summary: Based off of the Seth Rollins cheating scandal. After the circumstances surrounding her breakup with her fiance, CM Punk, Sara takes cheating very personally and when she finds out about Seth Rollins cheating on his fiance, she decided to teach him a lesson in the only way he would understand. Story contains sex, bondage, female domination, pegging, strong language, and humiliation
1. Chapter 1

Seth groaned as he struggled against the handcuffs tightly binding him to the chair he was sitting in. It was pointless

but he still had to try, mostly out of boredom. He had been sitting there, cuffed and gagged, for half an hour. He was

going stir crazy and impatient. He heard the angelic voice humming from the shower and felt his cock twitch a little bit.

He was a damn fool for getting himself into this situation, and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He was

simultaneously scared and aroused.

Sara was not one to piss off, and he had really blown a major fuse for her when he made the mistake of cheating on his

fiance with a NXT newbie. Sure, having his nudes leaked and the fact that he was a total scumbag leaked to the entire

world was humiliating and career threatening, but Sara was a different story. She was absolutely furious when she got a

twitter notification and pulled up the pictures and she had a right to be. She had a lot of respect for the three members

of the SHIELD, she considered them like her brothers, even though they had been split up. They watched out for her and she

kept them straight. She never thought that Seth would be one to cheat, but when the evidence came out she about lost her mind.

She approached him after his match and slapped the smirk right off his face. After realizing what had happened he tried to find

her and apologize, knowing he had hurt her along with the others affected by his poor choices. She didn't want to hear any of it,

and Roman and Dean had to carry her out of the room and cool her down. She ended up leaving the arena and refused to answer any of

their calls or texts the rest of the week. Seth dreaded the next Monday night, when they'd have to see each other again

but she surprised him by acting as if nothing had happened. She gave him a hug when he got to the arena and hung out with

the guys like always. He thought maybe she had calmed down and let it blow over and was relieved since he had enough shit

to deal with. At the end of the show, when everyone was packing up to leave, Sara approached him and invited him to come

to her hotel room that night. He asked why and she said she had a surprise for him before winking and walking off.

After grabbing a bite with a few of the guys from work, he went to the hotel room and knocked on the door. She answered

it, wearing a black silk robe and stilettos. She invited him in by pulling on his shirt seductively. He followed her

inside and she lead him over to the chair, pushing him down and straddling his lap. His eyes trailed over her face, down

her neck and do to the opening of the robe that showed her black lace bra. He felt his palms get sweaty and looked back

up into her brown eyes. She just smiled at him before leaning down and taking his lips in a soft kiss. He tried to put

his hands on her body but she held them down, not breaking the kiss. She reached over to the table next to the chair and

pulled out the handcuffs she had hidden in her purse. She quickly clicked them closed around his right wrist and pulling

it behind the chair. She broke the kiss but kept her face near his. Before he questioned her, she demanded that he put

his other arm behind his back. He opened his mouth to speak but she glared down at him and demanded again. He slowly

moved his arm behind him and she locked it into the adjoining cuff. She put her finger to his lips in a silent order not

to speak, before reaching back into her purse and pulling out a ball gag. She informed him that this was his punishment

for being such a slut and for not being able to keep it in his pants. He nodded and accepted the gag as she pushed it

between his teeth. She left him there to go shower, so he could think about what he'd done and the possibilities she

could do to him.

Sara emerged from the shower, her long wet hair hanging down her back and the small hotel towel wrapped around her body.

She looked him over as he looked at her with desperation and need for attention. She smirked and leaned against the wall,

just watching him for a minute. He was so pretty and so horny. He'd let her do anything she wanted to him if it meant he

could get off. She laughed out loud before crossing the room to him and using a finger to lift his chin so he had to look

up at her.

"You're pathetic" She said, eyeing the erection pressing against his pants

"MMph" he mumbled through the gag

"Let's see...what can I do to you? Hmm?" Sara pondered while stroking her finger down his bearded jawline. "Oh..I know!"

She retrieved another item from her purse on the table and knelt down to the floor between Seth's spread legs. She slowly

began to unbutton his skinny jeans, looking up at him with her sexy eyes. He groaned and watched as she slowly began to

slide them off of him. He lifted up his ass a little to help make it easier, and when they were gone she turned her

attention to his hard cock. He felt a shiver down his spine when she wrapped her hand around it, stroking it slowly. He

thrust his hips up into her hand, and she just laughed

"Oh am I teasing you, Seth?" She asked, using a finger to circle the tip that was now dripping pre-cum "I'm just getting

started, baby boy"

"MMmph" he grunted at her, throwing his head back and closing his eyes

He thought he was going to explode when he felt her hot mouth wrap around the head, then throating it deep down to the

base. She bobbed her head up and down a few times and he thought he couldn't hold back any longer. He was near orgasm and

was dying to go over the edge when he felt something close around the base of his cock and around his balls.

"What the fuck" he thought as his eyes snapped open and he looked down. "Goddammit"

Sara had put a cock ring on him and now his orgasm was trapped until she allowed him release. This wasn't going to just

be punishment, it was going to be torture.

Sara continued to tease his cock for a few minutes, much to his muffled protest, until she grew bored. She stood and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up to his feet. He followed her lead, wincing at the pulling.

"Down on your knees, slut" she demanded, pointing to the floor

He obeyed and knelt in front of her. He looked up at her as she removed the towel from around her and it fell to the floor. His eyes trailed over her body and he felt his mouth water and his cock painfully twitch.

Sara reached down and removed the gag from his mouth. He didn't get a chance to work his jaw and lick his lips because his face was pushed into her crotch the second the gag was out of his mouth. He knew what to do and he got to work sliding his tounge between her smooth lips and finding her clit. She tangled his hair between her fingers, moaning at the feel of his wet mouth on her sex. He worked his tounge over her clit and to the dripping hole. She was just as turned on by this as he was and that made him even hotter. She lifted her leg to put it up on the chair he had been sitting in, to give him better access.

"Do a good job and I might take that ring off your cock and let you cum" She murmured, pulling his hair hard.

He whimpered with need and kept licking and sucking on her clit, hoping that if he pleased her well enough she would follow through on her promise. She closed her eyes and let her arousal take over her. She wasn't a very dominate person usually, but this situation called for her to be and Seth needed to be put in his place. She didn't think it'd turn her on as much as it was, and goddamn did his mouth feel amazing. He defiently knew what he was doing. She gyrated her hips into his face, soaking his lips and beard with her juices as she came, letting a loud moan escape from her throat. When she had came down from her orgasm, she pushed him away from her and pointed to the bed.

"Lay down, on your stomach"

He stood, nearly falling over since his hands were still cuffed behind his back, and laid down on the bed. Sara attached a strap on to her waist and stood in front of him, the long dildo at face level. She pulled his hair so his head was lifted up and she rubbed the tip of the rubber cock against his lips.

"Open, and don't act like you've never sucked a dick before" She ordered

Seth opened his mouth and let the fake dick slide into his throat.

"Better get it wet, slut, because you know where it's going next" She thrust into his mouth

He licked and sucked as if his life depended on it, coating the entire shaft with his spit. She pulled out and walked around behind him, slapping him hard on the ass.

"Knees, bitch. Now."

He struggled to get up on his knees, but managed after a few minutes of trying. She reached her hand around to his mouth and he instantly began to suck on her index and middle fingers. She didn't want to hurt him in a bad way, so she prepared him before using the strap on.

"Ready?" Sara asked as she removed her fingers from his tight hole

"Yes" he closed his eyes and let inhaled a long breath, holding it as he felt her cock poke his entrance

She pushed in slowly as he exhaled, his cuffed hands clinching into fists. It was tight, and slightly uncomfortable but he wasn't a virgin in that region, it had just been awhile since anyone had taken him there. Once she was in, Sara began to move her hips in a sharp thrust although her pace was still slow. Seth jerked forward a little and let out a loud grunt as she hit his prostate with the first thrust.

"Oh you like that?" She asked, grabbing onto the handcuffs that bound his arms behind his back

"Yes" he moaned

"I knew you would, you whore"

She sped up her pace and before long she was pounding into him and his face was buried into the covers of the bed as he tried to control his screams. As she fucked him, she would occasionally slap his ass, dig her nails into his arms and back, and pull his hair. All the while calling him dirty names and reminding him of why he was in this situation. He was in a state of ecstasy, his head spinning and his heart racing at what felt like a million beats a second. His cock was throbbing with a need for release, and soon he was begging her to stop and take off the cock ring that kept him from cumming.

"Sara, please. Please, god let me cum, please"

"Shut up." she slapped his ass again, leaving a bright red hand print

"Goddammit, Sara, please! I can't take it anymore." he cried out

"You'll come when I think you've learned your lesson about being such a whore" She said, pounding into his ass

"I have. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to Leighla, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for being a stupid fucking douche" he cried, choking back tears of frustration

Sara stopped and pulled out of him quickly, leaving him feeling empty and longing for more even though he was at his limit. She grabbed him by his bound arms and rolled him over. She gave him a minute to adjust as she took off her strap on and tossed it aside. She straddled his stomach and leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"Look at me." She whispered

He looked up at her with half opened eyes, and what she could see of his brown eyes were filled with a mixture of lust and remorse.

"Do you want to cum?" She asked, her hand wrapping around his throat

"Yes."

"Beg me" she tightened her grip

"Please" he coughed and gasped "Please, I want to cum. I'll do anything, I swear, anything you want. I'm sorry. Please let me cum. It hurts so bad."

Sara kissed his lips before sliding down to kneel between his legs. She removed the cock ring but didn't touch him yet. He strained and writhed his hips with need, wishing he was able to break the handcuffs off of himself and stroke his cock until it exploded. He groaned and she chuckled at how he was wiggling around on the bed like a bitch in heat. She spit on her hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock. He thrust up, trying to get her hand to move, but she held on tightly.

"Fuck, Sara, come on!" he cried

"Tell me what you are." She slowly drug her hand up his length

"Fuck you." he tried to pull away from her teasing grip

Her free hand wrapped around his throat once again and he swore.

"Say it, Seth." She demanded "Tell me what I want to hear"

He struggled for a few seconds until he decided fighting wasn't worth it. He just wanted to cum and that was all that mattered at that moment.

"Fuck it. I'm a slut" He muttered under his breath

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" She laughed, stroking his cock slowly

"I'M A FUCKING SLUT" He shouted, twisting his body around fitfully

"Good boy..."

Sara began to stroke his cock hard and fast, expertly letting her hand run over his shaft and over the head just enough to send him over the edge. The hand over his throat went to cover his mouth as he screamed though his orgasm. Hes seed shot all over his stomach, thighs, and Sara's hand and it went on for what seemed like hours, although it was only seconds. He didn't think he'd ever came so much in his life, and she certainly hadn't seen a man cum that much at once. When he was done she removed her hand from his slowly receding erection and straddled his chest again. He was sweating and panting and looked absolutely beautiful being at her mercy. She hid the smile that was trying to escape her lips, and slapped him across the face with her dry hand, not hard but enough to get his attention. He blinked up at her, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm not done with you yet. Clean your mess, slut" she demanded, placing her cum soaked hand in front of his face

His face reddened but he lifted his head and began licking and sucking at her fingers until every drop of cum was gone. He collapsed back on the bed and she rolled off of him so that she was laying beside him. She trailed her fingers through his chest hair, and watched his breathing slow.

"I don't know if I should be angry with you or admit that was the best sex I've ever had in my life" Seth said, his eyes closed

"Either one is fine with me, I don't really care" Sara shugged

"Are you gonna uncuff me?" He asked, his wrists beyond sore

"have you learned your lesson?" She asked

"Probably not" he admitted

"I didn't think so. I think I'll leave you like that for a while longer"

"Fuck you, Sara" Seth turned his head and glared at her "You're fucking dead once you let me out of these things."

Sara just laughed and turned over to her other side, facing away from him.

"We'll see about that. Goodnight, slut"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Seth woke up and stretched, realizing that he was free of the handcuffs that kept his wrists bound behind his back for most of the night before. He looked over to his right to find Sara still sound asleep next to him. He smiled at her for a moment before glancing at the clock on the nightstand. They had about an hour before they had to leave to get to the next show. An evil smirk crossed Seth's lips as he looked back over at Sara. He began to slide his hand under the sheets as he found her bare thigh. He danced his fingers over her soft flesh, stroking her. She mumbled a bit before she slowly opened her eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sara asked as she narrowed her eyes and pushed his hand away

"Just caressing your body." Seth said

"Keep your scummy hands away from me." Sara spat as she turned away from him

Seth just grinned, carefully reaching over to grab the handcuffs off the table. He quickly grabbed Sara's arm and pulled it behind her before she could protest and clicked the steel around her wrist.

"Asshole!" Sara hissed as she attempted to fight him

"Yep" Seth wrestled her until she was on her stomach, her other arm being pulled behind her back and secured as well.

"We're about to find out who the real slut is" Seth whispered into her ear, sliding his hand between her legs and rubbing her clit.

Sara bit down on her tongue, trying not to let a moan escape.

"Do what you want, it won't get to me" Sara said

"Oh I will do what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Seth inserted two fingers into her , smirking at the fact that she was wet. She wasn't going to be able to hide her arousal from him for long

Seth flipped her over so that she was now laying on her back. He maneuvered himself over her so that he was staring up into his eyes, a look of defiance on her face.

"I'm gonna make you so fucking wet and horny that you're going to beg me to make you cum." Seth's voice full of dominance and aggression "I'm gonna make you scream my fucking name"

Sara rolled her eyes, earning a slap across her face. It startled her but she ignored the tingling sensation his dominate state had over her and glared up at him.

"Fucking try me right now." Seth dared her

Sara took that as a challenge and spit right in his face. Seth seethed for a moment before his trademark smirk crossed his face. No need for violence, he was going to pay her back in a very different way.

Sara flinched as he lifted his arm but instead of striking her again, he just wiped the spit off of his face and into her hair.

"Fight it. That's fine with me, I like playing games, but this is a game you won't win Princess, I promise." Seth said before planting a rough kiss on Sara's lips.

Sara watched him as his lips left hers and trailed kisses down her body until he reached her pussy. His tongue danced over her clit and she closed her eyes trying to make her mind go somewhere else. She hated Seth. Even before his cheating escapades, she has always butted heads with him and they were that close. She never saw him as attractive or someone she'd end up sleeping with but here she was, laying beneath him, his mouth on her bare pussy causing her to moan.

Her moans brought her mind back to the present and she cursed herself silently for showing signs of weakness. Seth continue his assault on her, knowing he was getting to her. As he sucked her clit, be inserted a finger into her and began to search for her gspot. The low groan Sara made told him he found it and she lifted her hips up in need.

"Fuck...Seth…" she whispered as she writhed beneath him, every stroke he made inside her causing her head to spin.

"You're not gonna cum are you?" Seth teased her

Sara didn't respond, instead she just moaned loudly. Seth could feel her wetness growing, her legs shaking, and the muscles inside her vagina begin to contract. She was getting close.

Seth teased her a little longer, until she was right on the edge of her orgasm and he stopped. He sat up, removing his finger from her and laughed as she whined in protest.

"Fine, fucker. You got me. Now finish so we can get out of here"

"Nah." Seth shook his head before patting her knee and standing up.

Sara glared at him as he began to get dressed.

"What the fuck do you mean 'nah'?" Sara sat up in the bed

"I didn't stutter. I told you I was going to make you beg and that's what you're going to do but you're not quite there yet. Don't worry, you will be though and I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Seth unlocked the handcuffs and Sara jerked away from him, torn between slapping him or just letting it go. She chose to let it go and she walked into the bathroom, closing the door. She leaked against it and sighed in frustration.

"Better not be touching yourself in there." Seth's voice came from the other side of the door and Sara slammed her fist against it

Like hell he was going to tell her she couldn't touch herself. She let her hand slip down between her thighs and she interested two fingers, stroking her sweet spot. She closed her eyes, attempting to think about anyone but Seth Fucking Rollins. It wasn't working. All she could think about was the way he had looked at her and the sound of his voice. He had went from needy little slut to dominate sex God overnight and it had messed with her head.

"Fuck!" Sara let out a groan of frustration before removing her fingers and giving up all hope of getting herself off while he was still here

She washed her hands and got dressed before emerging from the bathroom. She grabbed her bag as she glared daggers at Seth.

"Ready to go?" he asked

Sara didn't respond. She pushed her way around Seth and out the door. He followed her, watching the way her ass moved as she walked. He licked his lips. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this thing going with Sara, but he was going to enjoy the hell out of it.


End file.
